


My Prince, My Leader, My Brother

by nursal1060



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Broken Families, Brother Feels, Brother Wedding, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Childhood Promise, Escape, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Gay, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Marriage, Promises, Royal Love, Royal Marriage, Royalty, Same-Sex Marriage, Shounen-ai, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike promised to marry Marth before he ran away to form the rebellion. Now that Marth is of age, will Ike uphold that promise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prince, My Leader, My Brother

*(WARNING! All my Marth x Ike stories deal with them being BROTHERS though I already know that’s false! If this offends you in any way, shape or form, please do not comment!)

A young Marth stood silently as he watched his favorite knight, Ike, kneel before him. He was making an oath to Marth. Marth was either going to accept or deny his knighthood based on that very oath.  
Ike spoke clearly for the young princess to hear, “I promise to defend my prince’s land by fighting for his sake. I promise to defend his honor by standing for him in battle. I will never desert him. I will never turn my back on him. He is my prince, my leader…”  
Marth finished his line, “My brother.”  
Ike looked up, “Now my prince, please don’t say that. We cannot be in the eyes of the world.”  
Marth shook his head, “We have the same father. You’re my brother…I can’t let you leave and die in this war!”  
Ike rose and embraced his brother, “I know it’s true my dear brother, but I was a mistake that never should have been. I’m not royalty like you are; I am a mercenary, like all the other men in the kingdom. Now that I am sixteen, I must serve the country I love so much.”  
Marth sobbed into his shoulder…it wasn’t fair! Ike should be with him, living in the castle, being a prince…instead, he was asking Marth’s permission to go off to war!  
Marth, only 9 years old, refused Ike’s offer, “No! No! Don’t go Ike, I won’t let you go!! I don’t want to be alone!” After Marth’s sister had vanished 2 years prior, Ike had become Marth’s sibling in his heart. He didn’t want to lose another sibling.  
Ike promised Marth, “I will not die. I will come back to you when you come of age. Then, my dear prince, I will do as you ask of me; I will be yours forever.” For the prince, coming of age was at the age of 15, when he could ascend to the throne. 6 years…Marth would need to wait 6 years if he agreed.  
Marth pushed Ike away, “…Okay…but you better come back like you promise!”  
Ike smiled and stood, “I like to keep my promises. We’ll meet again, if the gods will us to.”

\----6 years later---

Marth stood at the gate where he’d voiced his goodbyes. The time had come. He was going to see Ike, for the first time in so many years.  
He’d kept his promise…now he’d see that Ike had kept his promise as well.  
Marth told the soldiers behind him, “Advance, we need to meet up with our fighting forces!” Marth led the way as a group of 200 soldiers followed behind him.

“Ike, Sir Ike, please wake up, you’re going to have a visitor”, a soldier called into Ike dark tent. Ike was lying on his cot, arm over his eyes and resting, so the soldier was unaware if he was awake or not.  
Ike grumbled, “I’m awake…who’s coming here anyway?”  
The soldier was frightened, “I-It’s the Royal Prince!” Marth...he was coming here already? It was no more than a day since the boy’s birthday. But the fact that he was here now…oh my…Ike knew exactly why he was here.  
Ike stood up and pulled my tattered cape on, “Very well, I shall come out to meet him.”

Marth arrived on his beautiful white stallion, fitting to a prince like himself. The entire squadron had come on out to bade him welcome. However, Marth quickly scanned around for his brother. Where was Ike?  
“My, you have grown.” Marth looked in the direction of the gruff voice and saw the man he was looking for. Ike, now 22, stood front and center in his tattered cape and blue armor. His eyes were dulled from the lack of sleep and seeing too much of the world. But it was him…it was Ike.  
Marth had to keep his composure, “Sir Ike, how wonderful it is to see you after so many years.”  
Ike took his hand, “It is, very much so.” He placed a kiss on the teenager’s hand, a form of respect. Marth smiled, now that Ike was respecting him, the rest of the group would as well.  
Ike told them, “You have all come such a long way. I bid you all to stay and rest.”

Marth asked Ike, “You do know why I came, right?”  
Ike, in his tent with Marth, was folding his tunic as he said, “Yes, of course I know. Why are you in such a rush to make me your brother? All we would do is fight for the throne.”  
Marth shook his head, “No Ike...we would be more than that...I would like you to marry me so we can ascend the throne together.”  
Ike froze up and tried to comprehend what Marth said to him, “You want me to...marry you?”  
Marth nodded, “I do. It’s not unheard of. Our great-grandfather did it and adopted our grandmother from a close relative.”  
Ike pondered and asked, “People would be confused. Why would the great prince pick his BROTHER out of everyone else in the kingdom he could possibly marry?”  
Marth hugged Ike’s back, “They would know. It’s because it’s you.”  
Ike looked at Marth’s face, his cheeks now red from blushing, “Because it’s me?” He was speaking teasingly to his little brother, working him up a bit. Marth was so embarrassed that his cheeks kept getting redder by the moment.  
Marth finally answered, “Yes...because it’s you…” The prince who’d tried so hard to keep his composure was now completely flustered.  
Ike pried Marth’s arms off of him and faced him straight on, saying, “Let’s do this again then.” He knelt to one knee, like he’d done 6 years prior.  
Ike told him, “Tell me the pledge you have for me.”  
Marth took a deep breath before speaking, remembering that Ike had knelt to him like this 6 years ago, “You are my brother. My lover. My husband-to-be. You’re never to leave me. You are to rule this country with an iron fist…”  
Ike finished his thought, “And love you forever?”  
Marth gasped and nodded, “Yes...that’s exactly it.”  
Ike stood and told him, “You asked, and now you will receive it.” He embraced Marth, lifting him off the ground playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudo please!  
> From my deviantart account, originally posted 11/6/2013 :)


End file.
